Daughters of Three
by BlackSpiritofShadowFire
Summary: What happens when the web is in danger again? The daughters of Ravenswoods mages are sent to Hogwarts to refine and hone their magic. But when romance blooms and enemys made, no one is safe.


Sapphire, the daughter of Zechariah and Adriane, Lorelie, the daughter of Emily and Marlin, and Kendra, Kara's and Loren's daughter stood side

by side in the heart of the bustling airport in London. Each girl drew her own amount of attention. Sapphire's long black hair fell to her waist in

long waves beneath her black teston; her deep blue eyes were her namesake, deep pools of blowing ocean blue, her long willowy body was

covered in sun darkened skin that stood out against the crisp white button up shirt she wore open, revealing a white tank top that hugged her

slender upper body and revealed the long column of her throat and the swell of her breasts beneath the cloth. On her wrist held by strips of black

velvet a black opal glittered beneath the light of the early morning sun. Pale denim jeans hugged her long legs, as a pair of black sneakers gave

the impression of a horse handler, a trainer who knew what she was doing and she knew how to do it well. Kendra was tall and slender, short

blond hair fell to her shoulders, her green eyes, like those of her fathers surveyed every thing without missing anything, a sky blue tear drop

jewel hung on a silver chain, resting at the base of her slender throat. A lavender silk blouse, a cream-colored skirt and simple flats made her look

elegant and in command sending all the impression that she was a secretary, or a well bread young woman. Lorelie stood at a dainty five foot;

big misty hazel eyes and long curls of red hair tumbled down a little ways past her shoulders and had been tamed back with a scrunchie, a simple

pastel green turtle neck, a pair of faded, a little over sized jeans and a pair of loafers sent the impression that she was a cool, collected college

student. Anchored on her freckled wrist by a white gauzy fabric a honey yellow, diamond shaped gem sat, glowing softly even underneath the

cloth. " So were supposed to meet some guys named Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and George Weasly." Kendra read aloud from a crumpled piece of

paper. Sapphire nodded silently, her sapphire eyes trained on the crowd as she shifted her black backpack on her back. Lorelie adjusted her

messenger bag for the sixth time since leaving the plane, while Kendra calmly stuffed the paper into her knit bag. They all had been sent a letter

from Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry, they were to attend the school of magic and learn how to harness their magic and use it

without a magical animal there to help them, a smart move on their part as their parents had said. The spider witch and the Sorceress had joined

forces and were growing stronger. Suddenly a tall young man with thick unruly black hair and glasses moved through the crowd toward them, two

boys both with a shock of red hair on their head followed him as closely as the crowd would allow. "Hello, you must be Lorelie, Kendra and

Sapphire. I'm Harry, this is Ron and that's George." The boy with the glasses motioned to the two with him. George looked like an older version of

Ron, only cuter. Kendra smiled in welcome and offered a hand for him to shake. "I'm Kendra, the girl with the black hair is Sapphire and the curls is

Lorelie." The moment his hand touched hers her gem light up like a light house, sending a splash of light blue light every where. Yelping she

pulled away and covered her gem with both hands. Lorelie hissed softly and Sapphire groaned. "Watch it Barbie, if you let out to much magic

those imps are going to sense it." She warned under her breath as she grabbed the girls gem with her own hand, which glowed a faint purple

color. Kendra wince and whimpered "Sorry, I didn't realize they followed us already!" Both Ron and Harry shared a look of confusion. "Well explain

when were out of here, we need school supplies for, you know where." "And a currency exchange, for what ever you use around here." Lorelie

murmured in her soft tinkling voice. Harry nodded and motioned toward the way they had come. "This way, there is a certain shop we need to go

to get the correct things for you three." As Harry moved forward Lorelie fell in behind him, Kendra beside Ron and Sapphire next to George.

As they moved through the heavily crowded airport Sapphire glanced at her wrist. A pulsing maroon light was glowing around her wrist making

the girl hiss with anger. "Shit. Kendra, Lorelie, there here, they sensed Barbie's magic, we better get out side and cast a spell, their getting closer,

and fast." Lorelie's big hazel eyes glanced around before glancing down at the soft amber glow that engulfed her wrist. All three girls shared a

look and nodded. "We got to go, Harry, take our stuff and wait here, we won't be long. George, Ron, stay out of the way, we know what were

doing, we've fought a lot worse that imps." Sapphire told them as she, Lorelie and Kendra grasped each other's hands forming a circle. "Power of

three we call on thy" Kendra murmured her, gem pulsating with sky blue light, " Head our call your daughters of three," Lorelie closed her eyes as

her gem exploded with golden light. "We need you now, your daughters of three, stop time so we may fight our enemy!" Sapphire threw back her

head as a blinding emerald green light exploded through the airport freezing every one and every thing. Harry, Ron and George looked around

wildly. People were all frozen in place, nothing moved, not even the flock of pigeons out side, frozen mid air, locked in flight forever. All three of

the girls faced a different direction as small black blob like creatures shot through the frozen throngs of people, their eyes glowing red. "I only

sense three, this will be easy!" Kendra smiled triumphantly as she demolished one with a strong wave of sparkling blue magic. Sapphire

unleashed a dozen violet rings that circled her attacker, with a flick of her wrist the circles closed in on the black creature, slowly crushing it to

death where it simply faded away. Lorelei spun, engulfing another imp in golden light before throwing it hard against a wall, smashing the

creature into oblivion. Sapphire readjusted her teston while Kendra straitened her skirt, and Lorelie calmly readjusted her pants, which were

falling off her narrow hips. Harry, Ron and George just stared as Sapphire held her gem hand in the air, spreading wave after wave of cool silver

light out over the area, and in the blink of an eye, everything was moving again, people hurried to and fro, completely unaware of what had just

happened. "That's how we mages do it." Lorelei smiled up at George as she took her bag from him. Kendra nudged Ron with her well-rounded

hip, snapping him out of his trance as Sapphire flicked Harry in the forehead as she took her duffle bag from him. "Don't dally around. We're not

sure if the combination of our magic will summon a portal or not." Sapphire whispered into his ear as she grabbed his arm and squeezed, finally

drawing his attention. He nodded, his green eyes glancing over and catching hers. "Were going to meet a friend of ours in a pub just down town.

From there he'll take us to where we need to go." He said taking her hand as he led her and her friends across the busy side walk over into a

large parking lot. Kendra's smile widened. "Oh! Look Mom and Dad hooked us up!" Kendra smiled happily and pointed at a brand fucking new

2008 Ford pick up, the color of slate with four doors and black leather interior. Sapphire whistled. "I am so driving!" Kendra laughed as she tossed

her friend the keys as the three girls tossed their bags into the bed of the truck. Ron, George and Kendra settled into the back seat while Harry

opened the door and waited patiently for a blushing Lorelie settled in the middle close to Sapphire who was setting her mirrors. "Hey Harry, how

far do we have to go?" She questioned him as she moved smoothly into the flow of the traffic, not even receiving a blaring beep from the cars

behind her. "Just a few blocks, I'll tell you when to turn." He said as Lorelie gazed out the front windshield in awe as the facades of many pretty

buildings glided by as Sapphire drove with such confidence that is seemed that she had lived in London all her life. "You're a very good driver!

Most Americans mess up the moment they come here." Ron remarked as she slowed to a graceful stop at a red light. She grinned as she lowered

her window and rested her arm on the sill. "Well, I'm quick to learn about your road rules. I've been studying them while we were flying out here."

She smiled at him in her rearview mirror. A whistle rang out next to them drawing the attention of the three girls to the Corvette that stopped

sleekly beside them. Three guys all smiled widely at them, the driver eyeing Sapphire openly. "Hey there pretty girl! Where have you been all my

life?" He called out, glancing at the light to make sure it was still red. Sapphire smiled sweetly at him, "I've been in school learning while you've

been sitting behind a dumpster popping your daddies pills." She pouted a little as her eyes ran over the sharp lines of the Corvette. "To bad, that

poor car is going to waste." The drivers two companions roared with laughter while the driver's ears turned a pretty shade of scarlet. Kendra

leaned out the back window as Lorelie leaned forward to get a better look at them. The passenger whistled. "Whoa, look boys! One for each of

us!" Kendra and Lorelie stared at them evenly. "Why one earth would we choose you dorks over all the hot Britt's around here?" Kendra cooed in

a sweet voice, smiling at a messenger bike rolled to a stop next to her window. The rider handed her a scrap of paper and gave her the 'Call me'

sign. Lorelie giggle and sat back murmuring loud enough for them to hear. "Lazy bums, only thinking with their dicks instead of that thing between

their eyes." Sapphire tipped the brim of her teston as the light turned green and she shot down the street. Leaving the windows open,

Sapphire's hair flapped behind her, her eyes glued onto the road ahead of her. "Well Harry? Where do you want me?" The question brought a

blush to the boys' cheeks as he squeaked out directions. "Left turn here, pull into that parking lot." She did, as he told her, not missing a beat,

and glanced over at him. "That's not what I ment and you know it." She growled as she swiftly stopped in a parking spot, her famous temper

flaring to life. Lorelie elbowed Harry hard in the ribs and growled at him. "Don't get her mad for the love of the Goddess!" She pushed him out the

door as Sapphire climbed out. Looking around she ignored a whistled catcall from a car from the road. "So this is it?" She asked as Kendra and

Lorelie stood on either side of her, their eyes reflecting their concern and power. George glanced at the dark haired boy whose eyes were

transfixed on Lorelie as she tossed back a curl of red hair. "In here, Hagrid is waiting for us so he can give you your keys to the Gringotts bank.

That's where you can get wizard money." Ron explained, holding open the door for the girls. Kendra spared him a smile before she bounced back

into Sapphires arms with a yelp. A huge man with a shaggy black beard and beady eyes. "Hagrid! Good to see you again! "Harry stepped forward

and greeted the huge man. "Ladies, I'd like you to meet the keeper of the keys and the games keeper at Hogwarts, Hagrid!" Harry smiled up at

the giant. Sapphire shoved Kendra to her feet with a shake of her head. Lorelei smiled up at the giant and offered a hand. "Nice to meet you

Hagrid. I'm Lorelei, these are my friends, Sapphire and Kendra." The big man laughed and shook her hand, nearly taking the dainty girl off her

feet! "Nice ta meet all of you. Come on then, better ge' you lot Gringotts ter exchange yer money for wizarding money, then I'll leave ya to the

boys, they can help, ya." He dug into a pocket on his huge coat, pulling out three keys. Holding them close to his face he read the numbers. "Les

see here, 2050, Kendra, 6630 that would be you Miss. Lorelei and 7891 would be you Miss. Sapphire." After handing each of them their keys he

lead them out into the alley out back. Tapping different bricks with his umbrella all three mages stared as the wall opened up before them.

Sapphire let out a low whistle and Kendra rubbed her eyes. Lorelei swayed only to be caught by George. "Welcome ladies to Diagon Alley." Hagrid

rumbled before disappearing into the pub again, his umbrella resting on one of his broad shoulders.

Diagon Alley was just that, and alley, but the street was lined with shops selling many weird and just down right strange things, wands,

cauldrons, and caged owls lined the streets where lots of people old and young dressed in cloaks strolled, many laden with packages. "Do you

three have your lists with you?" George questioned, his arm still around a weak legged Lorelei as they moved through the surprisingly crowded

street. All three girls held up their scrolls, each neatly held with a single red ribbon. "We need three black robes, two winter robes, silver clasps

mind you, a wand, a cauldron normal sized, books, vials, scales, and for us a crystal ball and stand, design of our desire." Sapphire smiled,

readjusting her teston and smiling at the others. "You're talking to a walking encyclopedia. I can remember any thing that's written down on

paper." Lorelie, finally regaining her strength smiled her thanks to George and joined the other two girls. Kendra smiled and snapped her fingers,

her cloths changing themselves before every ones eyes, but her body was surrounded by a blight glow, hiding her body from every ones eyes.

Gone was her lavender top, replaced by a pretty emerald green shirt that clung to her shoulders, long sleeves falling to her finger tips in gauzy

waves. Her skirt became longer and fuller, turning an even deeper green color hued with blues and golds so that when she moved she

glimmered. Her hair was pulled back into a French twist that left a good portion of it hanging down over her shoulders; a simple black pointed hat

adorned her head. To be honest she blended in perfectly with the crowd around them, but her looks made her stand out a bit more. "When in

Rome, do as the Romans do!" Lorelei giggled stepped away from George and clapped her hands. Her jeans and turtleneck were replaced by a

long slip gown that hugged her curves to her waist were a gold cord hung and fed out into a flowing skirt. The entire gown was a deep maroon

color that suited her hair perfectly. The sleeves clung to her arms while the scoop neck revealed enough of her collar bone and neck to make her

flush with delight. Like Kendra a simple, pointed back hat adorned her head while her thick waves of curly head were released to spread out

across her back. Kendra clapped and the group turned and looked expectantly at Sapphire who was leaning against a wall, watching silently, only

her blue eyes giving away her laughter. "Well? Are you going to join us Mistress of the Sword?" Kendra asked expectantly, hands on her hips.

Sapphire lifted her chin and kicked off from the wall, her eyes on Kendra. "You really don't want to see me Kendra. I look like an idiot." Lorelei

sighed and pointed a finger at the girl. Sapphires face darkened "Don't you dare!" But it was too late, with a flash of light Sapphires clothing

changed as well. A long full skirt swirled around her legs, it's deep purple color fed up into the off the shoulder top, where the sleeves seemed to

have been cut from the shoulder down to the hands, all the way down her arms were little silver clasps that left gaps of cloth open to revealed

sun bronzed skin. The last clasp on her wrists fed into wide sleeves that engulfed her hands. The top portion of her hair was pulled back and

away from her face, and braided down her back and held with a single carved bead while the rest hung loose, framing her slender throat and

shoulders. She stood, her fists on her hips as she glared disapprovingly at the red haired witch. Scowling at the girl she took her teston off,

reached inside and turned it inside out, and with a pop it turned into a matching pointed black hat. "Holy mothers of Hogwarts!" At the

declaration, an exact copy of George flung his arms around George's shoulders leaning in and smiling at Ron and Harry making little tuting sounds

at Ron and shaking his head. "Tut! Ron cheating on Hermione with these three lovely young witches! How could you?" Ron's ears turned scarlet

while Sapphire, Kendra and Lorelie burst out laughing. George grinned at his copy and ruffled his hair. "Ladies, allow me to introduce this

devilishly handsome rouge. This is my twin Fred, and here come the rest of the family." Looking up they found a plump woman, her hair barely

held back by her slightly askew hat, a tall lanky man dressed in a wrinkled vest and a dusty and patched up robes and a young girl with the same

shock of red hair as Fred, George and Ron. "Fred! Why on earth did you run off like you had the dark lord himself at your heels?" The woman

asked angerly, her cheeks turning a rosy color. George put a hand on his mothers shoulder. "Mum, I'd like you to meet the reason, Ron, Harry and

I left this morning." He turned and motioned to the three girls who stood together, their backs to the face of the shop. "Mom, Dad, Ginny, I'd like

you to meet Sapphire, Kendra and Lorelei. Their mages, and Dumbledore has asked the three of us to escort them around here and to Hogwarts."

Ginny blushed crimson while her father quickly attempted to smooth out his wrinkled robe and shirt, while straitening his tie. Harry smiled at the

woman and took her hands, calming their fluttering motions over her heart. "Please calm down Mrs. Weasly. Were all fine." Mrs. Weasly nodded,

taking deep breaths of air. "Why, in all my years I never imagined! It very nice to meet you three!" She stuttered, flushing a light shade of pink.

Lorelei stepped forward and took her hands. "It's very nice to meet you too, Mrs. Weasly, your sons have been perfect gentlemen since they

picked us up at the airport." The woman looked almost relieved. Mean while Ginny was trying to keep Ron from turning into a beet. "Ron, calm

down! They were only joking!" After they had finished their introductions Mr. Weasly volunteered to walk them to Gringotts and help them threw

the process of exchanging their money for wizard money.

Sapphire, Kendra and Lorelie walked on wobbly legs out of Gringotts a few minutes later. Mr. Weasly hadn't mentioned the hair raising ride on the

cart or the dangerously ridiculous dips, curves and twists the cart had to take to reach their volts. Each of them was surprised to find a heaping

stack of gold silver and bronze pieces in each of their volts. "Now, do you understand the amount that each of these are?" All three of the girls

smiled and rolled their eyes. He had asked that question six times in the line and four times as they walked out Gringotts and down the street

toward the book store. "For the final time Mr. Weasly, we understand it!" Lorelei laughed softly at Sapphires exasperated tone and smiled in

welcome as Mr. Weasly began to pellet her questions about different muggle items. And thanks to Fred and George, they knew the local lingo.

Muggle was a none magical being. One born with out magic, a half blood, or mud blood to those of the higher class (it was a horrible name to be

called, that much was obvious to them) was people who were born with only one magical parent. And then there were the pure bloods whose

parents were both magical. Walking into the bookstore they found the rest of their group searching for the books that were required. "And after

we get your books, well have to get you wands, and animals." Kendra smiled as Sapphire reached up and took down three copies of each of the

books they were required to have. "No need Mr. Weasly, we each have our spirit animal. Their our pets." Stopping she looked around worriedly.

"Hey Lorelie have you seen Wind Dancer around?" The other girl shook her head. "No. Speaking of which, I haven't seen Katrina or Dream Seeker

around either!" She looked around worriedly as Sapphire shoved both of them their books. "No need. Remember, their hyper sleeping in our

gems. They told us so before we left Ravenswood manor." The girl sighed and shook her head at Harry's questioning look. "I'll explain latter." She

muttered as she paid for her books. Leaving them to deal for themselves she leaned against the façade of the building, allowing cool air to wash

over her. She hated wearing her mage cloths, they drove her crazy! "You're a mage aren't you?" Looking up she found a tall pale blond standing

in front of her, gray eyes locked on hers. She nodded slowly. "I guess my cloths gave me away." He nodded, a sort of cocky smirk coming over his

lips. "Ah, there you are sapphire!" Startled the boy turned away as Mr. Weasly shoved his way out of the crowd, looking harassed. Looking

around as the others filled out she discovered the was guy gone. Some thing about him made her uneasy, very uneasy, and extremely uneasy.

The wands weren't so easy. After seeking out the old wand maker it took Kendra several failed attempts, and a skirt-lifting flurry before she found

the perfect wand. "Twelve inch cotton wood, unicorn tail hair core, interesting combination." The old man murmured, accepting her payment of six

silver sickles. Next was Lorelie who had to go through only one wand to find her match. "Ah, nine inch oak with siren hair core, not many match to

that wand." The old wand maker remarked making the girl blush. Next was Sapphire. He had taken one look at her and had disappeared into the

darkest part of the store, and walked back, his arms full of boxes. "Here, try this one. Nine inch sandal wood with dragon heart string." She took it

gave it a wave, and the chair in which Mr. Weasly was sitting in collapsed to the ground dumping the unexpecting occupant to the ground in a

heap. "No. Too weak." Taking it he tossed it back into it's box will handing her another. Giving it a flick she sent Kendra's once strait hair into a

perfectly blond impression of a porcupine with a yelp from both girls and a wheeze of laughter from Mr. Weasly. "No. To uncontrolled." It went on

like this for some time; most of the magic happened to Kendra much to her dislike. "Maybe, well it's worth a try." He mumbled to himself as he

disappeared again, this time returning with one box. "Try this one." With a sigh she picked it up and instant warmth shot through her hand. The

old man smiled. "I don't believe it. Thirteen inch mahogany, basilisk fang core. A very rare wand, even harder to match to a user, I have only one

and it's been fourteen years since I made that wand." His eyes twinkled as she paid him. Mr. Weasly was bursting with excitement as they exited

the shop. " That is indeed a very rare wand to use my dear! You must be a strong mage to be able to connect with such a wand!" He beamed as

they rejoined the rest of the Weasly family and Harry at a small sweets shop. "Might as well let them taste wizard treats before they head off to

school." Mrs. Weasly smiled as they entered. They all looked around in awe. Jelly skeletons hung from the ceiling, bins of strange looking candy

lined the walls with even stranger names. "What the heck are chocolate frogs?" Kendra whimpered as Lorelie allowed George to scoop up a

handful of sugar crystals that flashed strange colors. Harry laughed at her scared face and quickly explained that they were frog shaped chocolate

that was enchanted to hop around. That's all, they're perfectly harmless. Ron and I eat them all the time." He explained as Sapphire picked up

three or four blood pops from another bin. She knew that they were for vampires, but she was curious, like any other normal person. And of

course her guide, Fred only tossed a handful of green and white gummy things that looked like frogs into her bag, making them hop around the

bag in protest, while Ron was picking up a rather large about of what he called sugar quills and Harry was introducing Lorelei to Mint patties. They

had left after that, Fred explaining that many of the treats he had put in her bag were enchanted to make them more fun. After they had

gathered up every thing that they had bought and had bid their farewells to the Weasly family, (Ron had disappeared with them) and had piled

into the car did Kendra and Lorelei collapse in exhaustion. Lorelei had curled up against Harry in the back seat while Kendra and George had

sprawled out on the back seat, Kendra fast asleep, her face buried in his chest while his face was buried in her hair. Mean while Sapphire drove

them to the hotel they had gotten rooms too, adjoining rooms. Pulling to a stop she cut the engine and sighed before reaching over and shaking

Harry awake. "Hey, wake her up will you. Hey George, were here." Thankfully the red head was awake, although Kendra refused to be awoken,

so he was forced to carry her. Meanwhile Harry had gotten Lorelei half awake and was helping her through the lobby, following the fully awake

Sapphire. Her gown swirled around her as she moved although she had removed her hat she looked all the part of a mage. "I have a reservation

for two rooms, under the name Sapphire, for six." The clerk at the counter looked her over once and began tapping away at the computer, looking

rather surprised that there was actually a reservation there. "Yes two adjoining rooms. Here is your room key, and you have a standing wake up

call at seven tomorrow morning is that correct?" "Yes, thank you." Taking the key she led them to an elevator and punched a button. "Tomorrow

was going to be getting breakfast delivered to our rooms. That okay with you guys?" Both the boys nodded, Harry holding Lorelei up so that she

didn't slump to the ground. The elevator dinged and allowed them off. Walking only a little ways down the hall she opened the door for George so

he could carry Kendra in and set her down on a bed, then she tossed the key card to Harry after he handed Lorelei off to her. "Good night guys,

sleep well, I'll wake you up in the morning." They both grunted thanks and disappeared into their room.

Sleep seemed to wash over all three of them encasing them in a dreamless dimension. _Suspended above a crystal clear lake all three mages floated, _

_but none of them held laughter in their faces as they looked on. Silken strands of the web lay before them, parts were falling their once glittering forms _

_now dead and lifeless as they flittered to the surface of the lake. All three of them sighed as one, their eyes watching as a large portion_ _fell before them, _

_dead and withered. "My children" A clean clear voice rang out to them. Looking up they found a single figure dressed in a white gauze gown floated down _

_before them, her soft and gentle face was full of fear and pain. "The web is dying. You need to help heal it! Your magic is unfocused and weak. Go to the _

_school, seek out the one called Sentamona, she will help you heal the magic web, but you must earn your power, you must earn your courage and _

_strength!' Kendra stepped forward onto the mirror like surface of the lake. "Sanda, what do we do? We can't keep coming to you in our dreams; it drains _

_of magic and leaves us weak. You need to tell us what to look for! What do we need to do to earn our power?" But the keeper of the web only pointed to _

_the lake._

All three girls lifted their heads when the phone rang. Kendra groaned and tossed the covers back over her head while Sapphire yawned,

grabbing the phone and holding it up to her ear and listened to the recorded wake up call. "All right you two up. Now. We need to pack and get

the boys up." She conjured up a gong and a blind fold before pushing the door that connected their rooms and began to hit the gong, watching

with mild satisfaction when both George and Harry yelped and fell out of bed, their hair and sleep cloths in a disarray. "Good morning gentle men!

It's time to get packed and head down to breakfast. We'll be ready in about half an hour. And make sure you knock before coming in to our room.

The doors going to have a spell on it to shock any one who isn't invited in willingly." She smiled at them, tossed her main of unruly hair over her

shoulder and disappeared back into her room, shutting the door behind her. It did take them only half an hour to pack, shower and dress. Thanks

to the fact that they had clothing spells handy thanks to Kendra's mother, they could all conjure up their mage cloths with a snap of a finger.

Sapphire was the last to shower, waiting patiently while Lorelei woke herself. Kendra sat next to her braiding her thick main of blond hair, her

mage cloths this time were a light blue color hued with pinks and reds, but it was the same style she wore the day before in the Alley. The only

problem with the clothing spells they were taught was that they couldn't change the style of the gowns, only the color. "I feel human now!"

Lorelei sighed as she exited the bathroom, a fluffy white towel wrapped around her. "Good. Get dressed, it's my turn." Sapphire stood, nudged

the red head with her hip and disappeared into the bathroom. Clapping her hands the towel disappeared and her mage cloths reappeared, a

deep ruby color. Kendra smiled "Nice! How are you doing your hair?" "I'm thinking about a bun, leave a few strands down to frame my face." Both

girls giggled as Sapphire walked out her mage clothes already dawned and hair done up into a French braid. Her mage cloths were a deep

sapphire color, hued with forest green and amethyst. "Are we ready to call the guys in and get going?" he questioned, her hands already

weaving a spell, sending their things into trunks. "Might as well." Kendra shrugged as she watched the dark haired girl make the three trunks

smaller, small enough to fit in her cloak pocket. She nodded, pointed at the door and it flew open, a startled looking Harry standing with his fist

raised. Lorelei grinned "Nice timing. Were packed and ready to go." She smiled at the dark haired boy as he and his red headed friend walked into

the room. "How about we go down to the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast? Their fare is pretty good." George suggested, offering a hand to Lorelie

who blushed but took it. "Alright, why not, and besides, it's not far from the train station where we need to catch the Hogwarts Express." Kendra

smiled twirling around the room to the door. With a sigh and a shake of her head Sapphire followed, George, Harry and Lorelei following behind

her, watching the other girl dance down the hallway. "Sapphire, what do you think Sanda ment by we needed to earn our power? And how the

heck are we if we don't know what the heck the power is?" She asked as they pilled into the elevator. The girl shrugged. " I don't know. Sanda

wouldn't have come to us in our dreams without a very good reason. Maybe when we get to Hogwarts, the head master might know something

we don't.


End file.
